Dame Of Winter
by Amaya Sanchez
Summary: Jack Frost has to marry a girl who had never seen the good for of winter, but along the way they start to have feelings for each other, are they prepared for marriage? PS: maybe ... MAYBE lemon
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of the prison black, I shifted a bit and cringed bringing my legs close to his chest. From my eye a tear fell crystalline while I told myself. "I miss Jack" a snowflake entered the prison and I caught him in the hand.

I remembered the beginning of everything, and how he had promised he would save me, and he was going! He was my boyfriend and my love ... As I was him ... Right? Yes, I am queen of winter, and he, I think Father Winter. So I thought the first day I met him ...

_**£ Flash Back**_

Jack Frost was going to the North Pole, Santa had called for a serious conversation, thought would win another earful because of his 'antics' but by the voice of paunchy was something very serious, got there and saw that Santa soon you were talking summer I looked sideways and then returned his gaze to santa

He felt a chill in his stomach, summer was never to his face, of course they were opposites, one was cold and the other was hot, but could leave things aside, something. After summer passed him with a look of anger and Jack said "God forbid." And Santa said "Frost. we go to my room "

We sat on chairs and he tensed and said quickly: "I realize and summer ... there is only one father of the winter. "It was true I never saw anyone else with my powers, he cut my thoughts saying" we know you are immortal but if we wanted to prevent someone like Pitch-and kill you ... "I said indifferent "already defeated Pitch there is nothing to discuss," he said sharply

"Do not interrupt me well, know that this Pitch destroyed but you never know if tomorrow a terrible evil come and kill you! And think of a solution Winter does not end forever ... "he raised his eyebrow and said" what is the solution "he was tense and spoke very fast" you'll have to marry adopted daughter Summer. "Jack rose from his chair to dropping back and yelled "W-WHAT!?"

Some light knock on the door could be heard and spoke Santa nervous "Between" Summer came after him frowning and had a black hooded girl who spoke calm summer "Ayme strip the hood no one will hurt you," she lowered her hood with his thin fingers revealing white hair and eyes like two sapphires, Jack said cold "no, no, no, I will not do that"

Ayme was a little hurt by that, but did not lose his composure just lowering his head, Santa said: "Jack is for their own good winter ..." "anyway, I'm not going to marry this girl! That ridiculous "and he went through the girl still with his head down, holy sighed and said" these kids today ... "Summer said" this kid should keep in captivity, for him to learn to obey orders "Santa said" ah as I wanted, but I cannot, well, we have to change the boy's head, Ayme is the only female soul that stirs winter ... approach is fast and danger "Summer agreed.

Ayme was playing with the tip of her hair that were bluish, cringed, because it had to happen to her? Having to marry a guy who looked like a badboy and he had never seen in life, arranged marriage seems the times of kings and queens ... How heartless force was to marry without love in the middle, it was like having sex have some kids and then pretend that neither exists and that story never happened, ever read such things in books, Ayme loved to read and sing and help children at the orphanage, since it came from an orphanage.

Summer said her daughter softly "Oh dear, because you are not from around and explore a bit?" She said Afraid "b-but ..." he replied, "nothing more, now let's get a little" he pushed out of the room and gave a "be careful" and closed the door, she sighed frustrated and looked around, seemed to be somewhat interesting and began what his father said 'explore'.

Jack was angry stomping on the way, and muttering curses all the time, swearing too, because soon with him and picked up a stone and a plaque in tacou wood that was written "coffee" and angrily went to the nearby forest and began to freeze things I saw was anger discounting on anything ...

Then he sat on a rock and put his face between his hands, looking for inner peace, which apparently was a ride there in hell, he growled at the thought, as well marry!? Were forcing him to marry and live with a girl who had never seen in my life! How was stupid, weird! Remembered the girl was very pretty and seemed very shy, but would not marry that weird barely knew the name Aimi, aiki, something.

"Ayme is." - A voice spoke softly.

He turned seeing the girl, this time the hood was down revealing her long white hair that was blue on the tips, wore a necklace that had a snowflake, he narrowed his eyes "that does not change the case," she walked slowly up and he sat down beside her and said "we have something in common, well two things, we are spirits of winter and do not want to get married." He then said "you're not a spirit of winter ..."

She then showed his hand and it made what looked like a snowflake, very detailed, seemed to be glass, delicate, she left in her hand and looked at him "any more doubt that I am not a spirit of winter?" . He grimaced and said cold "no." "Great" they were silent and Jack thought 'it looks like being right' Ayme said "I do not like not only was proving." He grimaced and said "how did what I thought? ".

She stood up and wiped her dress and walked away and said "I also know how to read minds" and left, he rolled his eyes and said to himself "this girl is weird ..." and got up throwing a stone on the frozen lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayme was on top of a tree, his body squeezed out hard against the trunk, she wore jeans and a black jacket, around his neck had a comforter colored with colored dots. She remembered her mother, and as she spoke she sang beautifully, Ayme smiled playing with a hank of his hair white.

Then she looked around making sure no one was around and straightened his scarf, she began to sing softly.

**Watashi no koi wo higeki no Jurieto ni shinaide.  
** _(Please don't let my love turn out__,__To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was )_  
**Kokokara tsuredashite...  
**(_Please take me far away from here_**)**

**Sonna kibun yo  
(**_That's my only desire)_

_Jack frost P.O.V_

I was walking through a forest when heard a voice singing gently and sadly, like a song of grief and love, I walked over to see that girl singing kneeling in front of a tree, I stood there listening to see how much emotion she put in letters as his head moved.

**Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite.  
**_**(**__Please be gentle and be nice. Please hold me very tight.)  
_**Nigaimono wa mada kirainano.  
**_(The taste of bitterness, I truly hate it you know.)  
_**Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine.  
**_(I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl)_

After she finished singing, I could see that she was crying, I approached and said "why this crying?" She replied NOT just looked at me, I approached and hugged her, did not know why, but she needed me more than anything and I knew.

After her cry, fell asleep in my arms, I got up walking through the woods, was night, and the owls hooted and made noises, I felt I was being followed and looked back see a shadow fade, I got scared and I started to walk faster.

I looked back again and saw nothing, I sighed in relief and looked forward, had a dark shadow and then screamed "P-pitch!?" "No, worse than him!" the shadow came over my face and spoke "Fear is my name, I'm the older brother of Pitch ..." I widened my eyes and he laughed loudly saying "you know! What you hold in your arms, is so precious ... You want something in return? "Ayme I growled and pulled close to my chest and said" no! "He said" maybe I can bring her mother back to life! Or your family ... "

I did not answer, he could even do that? Another time I could see my family ...? my mother, my father, my sister, all ... I looked at the girl on my lap and I could see she was peaceful, I said "no, I know that my family would tell me to do it right! YOU WILL NOT lay a finger HER" "bad choice" he flew to me to attack me, but a barrier was formed protecting me, I looked Ayme and saw that she was awake with bright blue eyes, the shadow disappeared staggered and saying "I still come back."

Ayme came out of my lap and took my hand and started running to get out of the forest and get into the city where they lived the elves of Santa, as she pulled me I asked, "Who was he? Because he wanted you?" She stopped and turned to me saying "that's why we're getting married, Fear always wished me and to protect me, my father wanted me to marry you ..." I said "so no matter what I will act to protect Ayme"

She smiled at me and approached on my face giving a brush of lips and leaving something in my hand and she ran saying "Goodbye Jack" I looked at my hand seeing a gold bracelet designed him a snowflake and a bright moon.

I want a comment! or review!  
Sorry pick any error!'m Doing tusks in college and my heart is sad ... Gomenasai!  
Bye bye ~


End file.
